


In jest

by apathyinreverie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Endless Winter, Gen, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Some Fluff, Some Plot, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathyinreverie/pseuds/apathyinreverie
Summary: “No, babe,” Danny shakes his head with a grin. “If the apocalypse were to go down while I’m elsewhere for some godforsaken reason, then you stay put and I’m coming to wherever you are.” His grin widens. “And I expect you to have cleared any aliens or zombies or whatever else might be messing with us off the island and to have set up a nice, comfortable military dictatorship for us to rule over by the time I get back.”It’s a joke.Of courseit’s a joke.Until it isn’t.(A the-day-after-tomorrow-style apocalypse AU, where the world decides to end right when Danny is visiting one of the other islands with Grace. Because, of course, it does.)
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 58
Kudos: 454
Collections: Suggested Good Reads





	In jest

Steve still remembers it like it was yesterday.

It had been just another evening of them sitting out on the lanai, Danny beside him, beer in hand, talking about everything and nothing, the ocean breeze winding softly around them, the sound of crashing waves a soothing echo in the background. They’d only known each other for a couple of months at that point, but their dynamic already beautifully shifting from being simple work partners into that easy, instinctual push-and-pull between them - of endless arguments and Danny still following Steve anywhere he might go - that they have these days.

Steve doesn’t remember exactly how they had even gotten on the topic of apocalypse doomsday prepping, thinks Danny might have been teasing him about how he as a Navy SEAL probably has different plans prepared for all versions of a potential apocalypse that might ever tear the world apart, including nuclear winter or a comet heading towards earth, as well as the more ridiculous versions, like a zombie apocalypse or werewolves taking over the universe.

Not that Danny had been wrong about the Navy having plans for every conceivable end-of-the-world scenario anyone anywhere ever managed to think up.

But instead of admitting as much, Steve had reacted by ragging on Danny for his less-than-extensive survival skills. Or rather, the utter lack thereof.

And beside him, sitting in what is pretty much Danno’s chair these days, his partner had been grinning, unashamedly proud of his city-boy ways, not at all bothered at being called out for having no clue how to survive without grocery stores and prepackaged food, looking golden-bright and soft in the light of the setting sun.

So, Steve had announced he might just decide to take the entire team on a mandatory survival hike through the jungle to teach them how to survive no matter what. If only so that - if they ever do get separated during the apocalypse - they’d all be able to hold out long enough for Steve to come get them from wherever they might have gotten themselves stuck.

“No, babe,” Danny had shaken his head. “If the apocalypse happens while I’m elsewhere for some godforsaken reason, then you stay _put_ and I’m coming to wherever you are.” He’d let his head roll to the side to be able to better look at Steve, grin widening. “And I expect you to put those super-SEAL skills of yours to use and to have cleared any zombies or aliens or whatever else might be messing with us off the island. And to have set up a nice, comfortable military dictatorship for us to rule over by the time I get there.”

Steve had scoffed, grinning all the while, feeling happy and relaxed in a way he had almost forgotten he could feel, “Us? Who says I’d share my crown of benevolent dictator with you?”

Which had only gotten him an amused snort. “Babe, ‘benevolent’ implies you can’t just threaten and/or maim your own subjects whenever they behave as unreasonable, non-GI-Joe-type people tend to behave. You’d come begging for my help to deal with the unreasonable masses within days of setting up your empire.” A widening smirk, eyes crinkling at the corners, a fluid hand gesture. “But don’t worry, I’d make the takeover a peaceful coup d’état and I’d even keep you on as my top general or something afterwards.”

The argument had only devolved from there.

It had been a joke.

 _Of course_ it had been a joke.

Until it just wasn’t anymore. Not so much regarding the dictator thing, but rather the apocalypse aspect of the argument.

Steve clenches his teeth, the map beneath his fingers crinkling slightly as his hands try to curl into fists.

It’s been nine days now. Nine days without word from Danny. Nine days since Danny went to one of the neighboring islands with Gracie, something about visiting a volcano that had Danny huffing in exasperation at the thought of hiking through nature, but as always unable to say no when faced with Grace’s excited smile.

Nine days since the world ended. Well, not really ended. Just… _shifted_.

As far as Steve can tell, the rest of the world, the governments and even the entire scientific community, had been just as caught off-guard by the sudden worldwide winter hitting their planet as he himself had been. Neither the military nor the government, or even any of the many, many agencies from various countries with agents scattered all around the globe seemed to have been in any way prepared or to even have suspected anything was coming at all.

The first whispers of the governments around the globe suddenly working themselves into some sort of tizzy, had reached Steve – via very-much-not-official channels – barely hours before the first cold wave had been upon them. It had just been whispers then, barely rumors, and it had taken him another hour or so of nudging at his more reliable contacts to get a clearer idea of what was going on.

Even then, he’d tried calling Danny, who had however been out of range, and Steve hadn’t had any real information yet to include in a message beyond some vague warning that something was going on and to brace himself at that point.

By the time Steve had figured out what was coming, it had almost been too late.

The very instant he had gotten verification, confirmation that entire countries were simply freezing over in some corners of the world due to some sort of freak weather phenomenon, Steve had already been dialing the governor’s number, commanding him to sound the missile sirens, the tsunami warning systems, anything to get people to shelter as soon as the man picked up the phone.

He’d barely bothered to explain, only barking at the governor to _just_ _do it_ when the man demanded more answers, before hanging up. In his position, the governor had his own means of getting himself intel now that he'd been warned of something coming at all, could call the government, the brass, whoever he pleased to get himself confirmation or more details if he didn’t want to take Steve’s word for it. A luxury the ordinary people of Oahu didn’t have.

By then, Steve’s brain had already switched fully into his SEAL mindset, having neither the time nor the patience to deal with reassuring civilians and explaining things, when every second wasted might make all the difference for saving lives. Sometimes he honestly misses the immutable chain-of-command of his Navy days.

Next to him, Chin and Kono had been staring wide-eyed, able to read the utter urgency on his face as he’d hung up on the governor, but his team gleaning enough from that one call for them to already be on the phone to their families, to HPD, to the hospitals, telling them to prepare, to get off the streets, Chin pulling up maps and weather warning systems on the screens, Kono scouring the internet for whatever might be happening in the rest of the world. Preparing for whatever they might need to get a handle on this.

Steve had already been calling Danny the moment he’d hung up on the governor.

Danny who had been the only one of their team not at the Palace that day, hadn’t even been on Oahu, instead had been three islands over because Grace was staying with Danny for the entire week while Rachel was visiting Step-Stan on the mainland, and Grace had been begging to go see one of the volcanoes, so of course Danny agreed.

Danny who had been out of cell phone range, who Steve had only _finally_ managed to reach mere moments before communications went down, not even an hour before the initial cold wave hit Hawaii, barely having the time to tell Danny what was coming and to get to shelter, being cut off mid-sentence as communications crashed. Steve can only hope that the warning had been enough, has to believe it had given Danny the time he needed to get to shelter.

Danny who is without backup and also has Gracie to protect. Danny who didn’t have the benefit of supplies or military-grade equipment to gear up with when things started going to shit. Danny who had been on one of the less populated islands where shelter would have been rather hard to find.

 _At least Gracie was with Danny when it started_ , Steve reminds himself. _At least she didn’t go with her mother to the mainland._ _And thank fuck for that._

Because the last he heard from the mainland via military communications, well after normal means of communication had already broken down, things had already been looking pretty bleak out there, entire states going dark as the cold hit.

But as long as Gracie is with her Danno, he will protect her, will move heaven and earth to keep her safe. And as long as he has his daughter to protect, Danny will stay alive for no other reason than to be able to ensure Gracie’s safety. Danny will be fine. He has to be.

 _Danny is used to Jersey winters_ , Steve tells himself. _He knows how to deal with the cold_.

He ignores that niggling voice at the back of his mind reminding him that _no one on earth_ had been prepared for that sort of cold, the sort that goes beyond natural temperatures, so cold that the air literally freezes your lungs, so cold you don’t even _feel_ yourself freeze to death within mere minutes of being outside.

Sure, as far as apocalypse scenarios go, endless cold is actually on the more survivable end of the spectrum. Better than unbearable heat, where water becomes an issue. Better than a monster tsunami, wiping Hawaii entirely off the map. Better than a comet taking out entire continents in a fiery blaze. Certainly better than zombies turning everyone around you into something _other_.

You can protect yourself against the cold. Just as long as you know it’s coming. Just as long as you have a plan.

Danny had been right about that. The Navy _does_ have plans for anything, protocols in place even for something like this. Which definitely comes in handy when ‘the eternal winter’ suddenly becomes a thing.

Hawaii had been lucky in that regard, not being the first hit, thus able to glean at least a bit from what was happening elsewhere. There had been a short period of time, just ten or fifteen minutes before the rest of the world went entirely dark, where Steve had suddenly been flooded with information from his various contacts all around the world, military and civilian and various secret agencies sending out warnings to everyone they could reach, using codes that Steve memorized way back during his early SEAL days but never thought he’d actually see used.

But at least, they’d had _some_ time to prepare, to gather food and gear and clothes, to get their people off the streets, even if it hadn’t been much.

The first intense cold wave had hit, temperatures dropping too quickly to be in any way considered natural, within mere hours dropping well below ‘cold climate’, reaching into realms that Steve in all his time of traveling every corner of their planet had never experienced before.

They’d huddled together in the lower levels of the Palace, as the temperatures outside kept dropping.

That first cold wave had lasted almost three days. Three days of extreme cold, where they had been unable to do anything or help anyone. Because going outside was just too dangerous and, for all his end-of-the-world survival prepping, even Steve hadn’t thought to stash Antarctica-suitable snow gear for all of them at the Palace, hadn’t prepared for temperatures that made Siberia seem like a beach holiday destination in comparison.

Well, he did have blankets and thermal isolation and food and heat sources stashed away, had enough for all of them. Because making sure to have everything you might ever need to keep your team safe is just what a good commander does.

So, they’d been fine.

Even if the thought of how everyone else might be doing had them all silent and subdued and just hoping that there would be someone left by the time this was over.

Three days of huddling together and waiting and not being able to do anything.

Three days until temperatures normalized somewhat again, rose to a more ‘normal’ degree of freezing, still ridiculously low – especially for Hawaii – but at least the natural sort of cold again. Still freezing, still so cold going outside without proper gear was dangerous, but at least they could finally go outside again at all, could breathe the air without their lungs seizing against the unnatural cold.

As soon as the temperatures let them, they started checking for survivors. What they found had honestly been rather devastating.

They lost about a third of the population of Oahu to that first wave, people utterly unprepared for the sudden, inescapable cold. Anyone outside, whether in a car or on foot, quite simply hadn’t stood a chance. Same for a lot of people who had been inside but hadn’t had the benefit of a basement to flee to when the temperatures kept dropping ever-further.

Even now, they keep losing more and more civilians, to the continued cold, as resources become scarce and no matter how hard Five-0 and HPD and the military are trying, they simply can’t reach everyone in time due to the insane amounts of snow slowing down their progress.

Sure, the temperatures survivable as long as proper protective measures are taken, but the main problem now is the endless snow covering the island, snow drifts so high that countless people are entirely snowed in and unable to get themselves the resources they need to survive, and buildings keep collapsing underneath the weight.

It makes any sort of traveling on Oahu nigh impossible.

Never mind what things will be like on the neighboring islands.

Because it’s been nine days. Nine days since it started. Nine days since Steve managed to give Danny that two-sentence warning to get himself and Grace to shelter. Nine days since Steve was cut off before he could tell Danny to stay put and wait for Steve to come get them.

Steve has to believe that they managed to survive that first cold wave. He has to believe that. And if Danny and Grace survived – and once assured that it was safe to go outside again – they’d have started making his way back here, back to Steve.

_We made a plan. A plan that we’d meet back at headquarters. It was a plan made in jest, but a plan nonetheless._

It’s that memory – the memory of them sitting on the beach and Danny claiming that he’d rather let Steve do the clean-up in an apocalypse scenario while he himself made his way back to him, the memory of Danny laughing entirely carefree, the memory of Danny not even doubting that both of them would make it through the apocalypse itself, only a question of them finding each other in the aftermath – which Steve is now clinging to, holding on fiercely, making himself believe that everything will be fine and Danny and Gracie will come stumbling through the door any minute now.

Based on his own estimation of how long it would take Steve himself to get back to Honolulu from where Danny and Grace had been, he’d probably be able to make it in roughly two to three days under normal conditions depending on the route, at least an additional day when taking the not-so-inconsiderable amount of snow covering the islands into account. Add to that the three days of that initial cold wave, too cold for anyone to spend any extended amount of time outside. Plus maybe another day as Danny waited whether the cold was possibly coming back before he left whatever shelter he might have found for himself and his daughter.

So, based on Steve’s estimation, the absolute earliest Danny and Gracie could have made it back here had been seven to eight days.

It’s already been nine.

And of course Steve knows it’s an unrealistic estimate, knows that Danny won’t be able to match the time it would take Steve himself to cross that distance, much less while also having Grace to take care of, and so much jungle to cut through, and might also have to commandeer a boat or two along the way despite being ‘less than nautically inclined’, to quote Danny himself

But.

 _We had a plan,_ Steve reminds himself. _A plan to meet back here._

Thing is, even if Steve tried to search for him, to meet him halfway, it’s almost guaranteed they’d miss each other somewhere in between. Too many paths either of them could take to cross the distance. So, Steve knows he needs to stay put. As much as the waiting is driving him up the damn wall.

_Danny better be sticking to the plan._

He sees Kono come striding up from his left, back from her last search through their city for survivors, still halfway bundled up in her gear, her face slightly reddish from the cold outside, no matter how warmly they dress up.

“Any word?” she asks as soon as she steps up beside him, expression shuttered but eyes hopeful.

It has become the standard question whenever one of them returns to the Palace.

Any word from Danny? Any word from Gracie? Any word from the mainland? From the Navy? From the rest of the world? Any word at all?

The answer is always the same.

“No,” he grunts, remains focused on the map spread out in front of him. A map marking the grids of Oahu as they slowly work their way around the island, checking for survivors, distributing rations as much as they can. It’s how they spend most of their time these days.

Well, one of them always stays behind at HQ, same as whoever does go out on sweeping duty, always swings by Steve’s house as well as Danny’s apartment at least once a day.

You know, just to check.

In case Danny comes back and decides to stop by either of those places first.

Just in case.

+++

By the third week, worldwide communications are still down, running water is still a problem since everything - including the pipes in the ground - remains frozen, and even electricity is a problem on large parts of the island, mostly because numerous power supply lines are interrupted, generators having broken down in the unnatural cold of that first cold wave, utility poles and electric cables having simply snapped to pieces under the combination of extreme cold and harsh winds of that first wave, and no one has had the time to try repairing them yet.

At least the governor made it through the initial wave as well and thus they still have a sort of government in place. Thankfully.

The first thing the governor did once people started sticking their noses out of their hideouts again, was elevate Five-0 to the main taskforce to deal with this kind-of-apocalypse, not only for the clean-up but also to keep everything under control in the aftermath. Steve approves. It’s something they’ll definitely need.

Not only to prevent any criminals from taking advantage of the current situation and possibly attempting to set themselves up as some sort of warlord ruling over Hawaii, but also because supplies are scarce already and are only going to become scarcer as they go, might even run out entirely depending on how long this winter lasts, so they’ll need to immediately crack down on any sort of only-the-strong-survive looting mentality, if only to prevent their island from turning into some sort of lawless, everyone-for-themselves caricature of society.

Which, yeah, not going to happen. Not on Steve’s watch.

Well, for now people are still busy trying to find their feet at all and the team mostly spends their time digging out survivors from the endless snow covering everything.

The cold may have abated to something survivable now, but the snow has yet to let up, in some places reaching up to Steve’s chest now.

_Which means the snow would be about Danny’s entire height._

And, god, does Steve wish Danny were here, just so he could make that dig against his partner’s height and then watch Danny explode into a rant like a tiny volcano, all irritated hand gestures and narrowed eyes and loud, pointed comments.

It’s been seventeen days since everything started. And Danny and Grace are still missing.

 _I miss him_ , Steve thinks, chest tight.

“Danny is resourceful,” Chin suddenly speaks up apropos of nothing, where they are all bent over a map of the island, making it clear that it’s not only Steve’s thoughts that keep circling around their missing team member.

Kono nods. “If nothing else, having Gracie with him means he’ll stay alive until he can get them both back home.”

“If only out of pure stubbornness,” Chin adds on humorously.

The humor grates just as much as Steve is also grateful for the brief bit of levity. Because, yeah, Danny would absolutely stay alive for no other reason than to prove that nature can’t get rid of him that easily, no matter what their planet may throw at him, and grumbling about it all the while.

Steve still can’t help but worry, chest tight every time he thinks about Danny, especially whenever he himself is trying to get some sleep and can’t help but think how Danny and Gracie won’t have a place to be safe, to stay warm, to rest. The thought keeps him awake, makes it almost impossible to sleep as thoughts of everything that could go wrong while Danny tries to make his way here circle through his brain.

And, damnit all, but that’s supposed to be Danny’s job.

Danny is the worrier between the two of them, the one with the how-everything-could-go-wrong scenarios forever running through his head, who worries and prepares for any given situation by thinking through every single scenario of how things might go sideways and preemptively coming up with possible solutions and endless plan-Bs to counter whatever might go wrong along the way.

Steve is the let’s-worry-about-the-details-when-we-get-there enthusiast between them who cheerfully presses onwards, who makes up plans on the spot, trusting in his ability to get himself and his team out of any situation thrown at him. But right now, he can’t do anything at all, can only wait and hope and _believe_ that Danny will make it back to him.

Steve hates being helpless, being useless. What the hell good is his training if those he wants to protect aren’t _around_ for him to keep them safe.

He clenches his teeth.

He should never have let Danny’s joking comment about the apocalypse stand, not even in jest, should have insisted that he would be the one to come get Danny and not the other way around. At least then Steve would be able to _do_ something, make his way towards Danny and Grace to distract himself from the thoughts of endless what-ifs.

What-ifs circling around how Danny might never make it back here, how he might not have even made it through that first cold wave, how Steve might never know. How he might have already lost Danny.

How he might have missed his chance of ever truly _having_ Danny.

Steve has been perfectly aware for a while now that Danny has become the very foundation of his life, at the basis of everything, the glue that holds him together. Everything else in Steve’s life is just a bonus, an addition, the cherry on top, icing on the cake. But _Danny_ is non-negotiable.

Still, Steve had simply thought that being partners, just keeping Danny in his life was _enough_ , was all he wanted.

Until Danny was gone and the possibility of him never coming back is suddenly a reality, chest going tight for reasons that have nothing whatsoever to do with the somewhat-post-apocalyptic world they are now living in.

Until his partner _hadn’t_ been at his side anymore, a Danny-shaped hole in his life that makes it a little hard to breathe whenever Steve turns to make a joking comment about something or other - that he knows would promptly send Danny off on yet another spirited rant - only to find that spot beside him empty. No Danny to poke at, no Danny to poke him right back.

Until Steve realized that Danny is like air to him, like sunshine, like the ocean he so adores, like food and water and everything he needs to live.

Steve _can’t_ have already lost that, before he ever had a chance to truly have it at all.

He breathes out, clenches his teeth, makes himself focus back on the map spread out in front of him.

Danny has to come back to him. He _has_ to.

+++

In the end, it takes Danny almost a month to make it back home.

Twenty-seven days of Steve wondering and not knowing and forcing himself to stay put because they had a plan and that sort of thing goes both ways and at this point he wouldn’t even know where to look for Danny and Grace, too much time having passed, too much distance potentially having already been crossed.

Trying to find Danny while he could be on any of four separate islands, or somewhere on a boat in between… It’s plain impossible. Steve knows that. Doesn’t mean the waiting isn’t driving him up the damn wall.

So instead, Steve has been keeping himself busy by sticking to his role in their pre-agreed-upon plan for an apocalypse, namely the clean-up. He may not have any zombies or aliens to clear out but he is willing to make do with the snow and searching for survivors and clearing paths for everyone to get around a little easier, if only so he has something to _do_ while he waits.

It’s a mind-numbing, physically exhausting task. Which Steve is also honestly grateful for. If only because the utter exhaustion let’s him get a few hours of sleep from time to time as his body recuperates strength, to repeat the circle the next day.

Today, Steve and Kono took the first shift of sweeping duty and they just got back from another round of checking apartment complexes for survivors and helping HPD clear paths through the snow. They managed to get the generators at the Palace running again, and having electricity, even just a limited amount, has made _everything_ a little easier.

The team is currently gathered around a map in the middle of HQ, crossing off another grid they just cleared, Kono still grumbling not-so-quietly about the cold once more stuck in her bones now and how much she hates this weather.

And then, there is a shift.

Something in the air around the room _shifts_ , calls Steve’s attention, some instinct having him come instantly alert, the same instinct that tells him when some hidden perp is pointing a gun at his back, his internal warning system, honed over years of training and countless missions.

The air shifts and Steve is instantly turning to face the entrance, ready for anything that might be waiting for him.

Almost anything.

Because prepared or not, it still feels like he has been punched right in the chest when he spots the two figures standing in the doorway.

Not that they are particularly recognizable, bundled up in layers upon layers of clothes as they are, their entire forms swallowed beneath sweatshirts and what looks like several layers of pants worn on top of each other for lack of actual winter clothes, space foil peaking from underneath some layers, clearly intended to keep them warm.

It’s still unmistakably Danny with Gracie right beside him, leaning into his side, Danny holding two pairs of water-skis in his other arm, which - going by their condition - they likely abused as snow-skis and, come to think of it, that’s actually a pretty great idea for how to get around despite the stupid amounts of snow covering everything.

The sight of them might even have been amusing, the way they look like rather shapeless blobs beneath all their layers, like they had a contest of who could wear more clothes at the same time.

Well, it _would_ be amusing. If Steve’s breath hadn’t been entirely knocked out of him at the sight.

“So, how are those plans for the benevolent dictatorship coming along?” Danny rasps in the utter silence that has fallen around the room, voice scratchy and kind of muffled behind the scarf wrapped around the lower half of his face.

And Steve is already striding forward before Danny even finishes speaking, vision having tunneled in the second it registers that this is really _Danny_ standing by the entrance, easily crosses the distance in a few quick strides, reaching out. And pulls his partner into a hug, wrapping his arms around him, tightens his hold, feeling like if he doesn’t hold on, Danny might just disappear into thin air.

Steve isn’t sure he’ll be able to let go again anytime soon.

There is a second, just a moment of stillness.

And then Danny kind of just sags against him, strength so clearly gone, his knees seeming to give out on him a little, likely having been running on less than fumes, making it back by sheer stubbornness and will and pure spite of nature trying to take him out.

He hears the water-skis clatter to the ground beside them as Danny lets his head fall forward, forehead coming to rest against his shoulder, leaning a little heavier into Steve, not even pretending to be holding his own weight any longer.

That’s alright. Steve is more than happy to hold him up.

He easily takes the weight, barely needs to shift to do so, if anything rather disturbed at how little weight there is to hold at all, how light Danny feels in his arms despite the stupid amount of clothes he is wearing.

But he is back now. Safe. Once more for Steve to take care of.

He tightens his hold, pulls Danny in a little closer, his other arm going around Gracie who is trying to bury herself into their sides. Then, Kono is glomping over Grace’s back from behind to join the hug, and he feels Chin’s hand reach out to land on Danny’s shoulder as well.

Steve’s chest is too small and too large at the same time, the soul-deep, all-encompassing relief of _heisbackheisbackhecamebacktome_ almost making him feel a little lightheaded, that ever-present, suffocating tightness around his chest at last releasing, feeling like he can finally breathe again after four weeks of waiting and hoping and not knowing.

He feels Danny’s arm lifting, wrapping around his back, his grasp just as tight as Steve’s hold on him in return.

Steve breathes out, closes his eyes, simply _basks_ for a couple of moments.

And absently wonders what you call ‘coming home’ when it’s not you who is returning home, but rather, when your _home_ comes back to you.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was originally planning to write a zombie apocalypse, but then all that talk of quarantine and containment and virus spread hit so depressingly close to home that I turned it into a the-day-after-tomorrow sort of apocalypse instead. Which somehow ended up working out even better. And I might add another chapter at some point, if only because there was barely any McDanno interaction in this and that’s just a shame :)
> 
> Would love to know what you think :D


End file.
